Kopie Liebe
by Young Lady Nightcrawler
Summary: Olivia is a mutant. She just hasn't discovered it yet. Both the Brotherhood and the X-men try to recruit her. Whose side will she turn to? Will a certain blue teleporter affect her decision? Kurt-OC, slight Toad-OC IMPORTANT NOTE - SEE PROFILE
1. The Kidnapping

Summary: Set after X2. Olivia is a mutant. She just hasn't discovered it yet. Both the Brotherhood and the X-men try to recruit her. Whose side will she turn to? Will a certain blue teleporter affect her decision? Kurt/OC, slight Toad/OC

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Kurt/OC, slight Toad/OC

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own X-men or its characters. I just make them do things. -evil laughter- I do, however, own Olivia.

A/N: Hiya, peoples! This is my first fanfiction, so please, be gentle with the reviews! I may not be updating very fast, because Midterms are near. But after that, new chapters should be added smoothly. Thanks for reading!

**Kopie Liebe**

Magneto sat alone in his large metal room of their hideout, pondering and awaiting Toad's return. The five metal balls clinked against each other in midair as he became lost in thought.

The graying man was jerked out of his self-inflicted trance as he heard the motor of a helicopter approaching. He sat up in his chair and watched the doorframe, waiting for the report.

The stolen helicopter descended into the landing bay within the mountain. The large doors closed overhead, blocking out all natural light. Fluorescent lights turned on automatically, sensing the darkness surrounding them, and a man with a greenish hue to his skin climbed out of the pilot's seat. The chopper's blades slowed to a stop as the man disappeared into the connecting corridor.

Magneto stood as Toad entered the room. No words were spoken, as his look alone told Toad to deliver his report.

"They identified another one," Toad said in his thick British accent. "A girl who has not yet discovered her mutation."

Magneto nodded, his face expressionless. "Do they have her yet?"

Toad shook his head. "No."

Magneto sat back down in the metal chair, his gaze unwavering from the other mutant's black eyes. "Where is the girl now?"

"With her family," Toad replied emotionlessly.

Magneto stood and headed towards the door, speaking and letting the metal spheres drop to the ground as he walked. "Prepare the helicopter and alert Sabretooth. We have an errand to run."

-

The door to the small bedroom opened and a yawning girl shuffled inside. Her slippers made scuffing sounds on the soft, white carpet as she headed to her bed. She untied the belt on her robe and shrugged it off, her blue silk nightgown shimmering in the lamplight as she draped the robe over her desk chair. She sat down on the navy blue comforter and pulled her feet out of her slippers, her nightgown hugging her 17-year-old curves just the slightest bit. Yawning again, Olivia swung her bare legs over the bed and reached over to turn off her lamp, drowning her bedroom in the darkness of midnight. She snuggled underneath her warm blankets and rested her head on her tye-dye pillows, welcoming the presence of sleep.

Olivia awoke not much later. Surprised and grumpy at the sudden disturbance, she groggily looked at her radio. The glowing blood-red numbers told her it was only one in the morning. Shoving away the confusion and annoyance of only having an hour of sleep, she closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into her pillows. She was almost asleep again when she heard something. Her eyes flew open and she strained to hear what it was. The instantly recognizable sound of her house's front door squeaking open quietly reached her ears. Knowing that she was the only one in the house as her parents were away taking care of her sick grandmother, she bolted upright in bed and quietly ran out of her room and over to the staircase, the carpet muffling her careful footfalls. She peered over the railing of the banister, trying to see the door. Sure enough it was wide open, and missing the doorknob. That would explain why it's open, she thought. It was supposed to be locked. A blast of cold winter wind hit her body, making her regret not putting on her warm woolen robe before dashing out of her room. She shivered at the sudden cold and wrapped her arms around her chest.

Olivia watched the door for a few minutes, wondering if anything was actually going to happen. The chilly air was taking its toll on her, making her hands and feet numb and causing her to wonder if this was all just a dream. She crouched down and hugged herself to try and get warm while peering through the rails. She had no sooner than sat on her heels when a small man crept through the doorway. Startled, Olivia jumped right back up and watched the man with wide eyes. The moonlight behind him silhouetted his face and body, but the white outline around him gave away his greenish skin. Olivia froze and took a sharp intake of breath, a little louder than she had liked. Oh my god…, she thought. A…green man? How is that possible? Unless he's a mu… Olivia couldn't bear to think the word. She had heard reports of mutants attacking innocent people over the news, but never thought _she_ would be a victim of one. The green man's head snapped up in her direction when he heard the gasp, making Olivia swear to herself in fear. The man crouched down and immediately sprang back up, his legs propelling his jump clear over the banister and landed gracefully on all fours right next to Olivia. She let out a startled yelp and tried to run back to the safety of her room, but something warm and wet wrapped around her bare ankle, making her fall face-first on the carpet. Scrabbling to get back on her feet, the man jumped over to where she tripped and pinned her arms and legs on the floor with his own before she could do so, his tongue retreating back into his mouth.

"What's the matter, luv? Scared?" the man sneered into her ear, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Let me go!" Olivia choked, trying to wrench herself free of the man's grasp. Tears of pure terror streamed down her face as the man merely chuckled.

"Sorry luv, not a chance at that." He smirked into her ear before letting go of one of her arms to rummage for something inside one of his vest pockets. Olivia noticed that one arm was free, and formed her hand into a fist before swinging it backwards with as much force as she could muster. She felt her hand make forceful contact with something soft, and heard the man swear loudly and completely fall off of her, rolling onto his back next to her. She rolled away from him and stumbled back to her feet, running back to her bedroom. As she reached her doorway, she risked a chance at the man and noticed that he was holding his groin area, a colorful display of language escaping his mouth as he rolled around in pain. He glanced up at her from his position on the floor and, noticing that she had gotten away, he too scrabbled to his feet and started pursuing after her. Terrified, Olivia slammed and locked the door in his face, hearing him fly straight into it. She heard his body hit the carpet as she frantically glanced around her dark room for something to defend herself with. Hearing the man stand back up, her gaze fell on something half-covered on her desk, its blade reflecting the moonlight beautifully. She ran over and grabbed her pair of scissors, shocked to think what she was actually going to use them for as the loud, furious pounding began on the door.

Olivia backed herself against her dresser and held the scissors above her head like a dagger, silent and waiting for the green man to break through. She then heard the pounding stop, followed closely by heavy footsteps slowly growing louder as they climbed upstairs. Oh god… Olivia thought. Now there are two of them! She heard her first attacker yell at the newcomer, "About time, you bloody git! The brat is inside that room – just break her door in. She's being bloody annoying!" Olivia froze in her spot in fear as she heard a single, extremely forceful blow be given to her door, along with a fearsome roar that sounded more animal than human. That single punch was all it took as the door fell off its hinges into Olivia's bedroom. She screamed as the door fell in and backed further away from the space it left, the hand holding the scissors shaking. A huge, burley man stood in the doorway, glaring at Olivia with hatred and annoyance. She was too busy staring at the beast to notice a long, green tongue shoot from the space between him and the frame, and head for her arm. The tongue wrapped itself around her wrist and flipped her over onto her back on the bed. Caught completely by surprise, she screamed in pure terror as the little green man again launched himself onto her. Without realizing what she was doing, she forced herself up and swung the scissors toward the man's chest. Unfortunately for her, the blade never reached its target as his hand caught her wrist and held it in a vice grip.

"Ah ah, we can't have any of that, luv," the man sneered at her, his mock scolding turning her fear into anger. She swung her other fist at him, only to have that wrist caught as well. She tried to kick him, to twist away from his grip, to do _something_, but she realized that his body was pinning her legs down.

The frustration and anger boiled inside her as she screamed, "What do you want with me?" The man holding her captive responded only with a sinister smile as he used his tongue to hold her right wrist as still as concrete as he pulled something out of his vest pocket. His tongue brought her wrists together, and he held them both with one hand as he held a gun up with the other. He pointed it at her neck, causing her to scream loudly for help for sudden fear for her life. The screams suddenly silenced as he pulled the trigger.

The last thing she remembered before completely blacking out was the green man's victorious face leering at her and three small, sharp stings at the bottom of her neck…

TBC

A/N: I know, I know..evil place to leave off. But it's getting late, and I need sleep. Always remember..the little blue button to the left of your screen is calling you...


	2. The Proposition

Disclaimer: I still don't own X-men or its characters. But man…I would donate a foot to be able to at least hug Toad. Olivia doesn't realize how lucky she is.

A/N: First off, I would like to thank my two reviewers! Thank you, MasterofPuppets08 and whisky lullaby! You have inspired me to start on the second chapter. Let that be a lesson to all other readers! You review, I write. Thank you! I love you all! –GLOMP- Now, on with the story!

**Kopie Liebe Chapter 2**

A moan of pain and discomfort escaped Olivia's lips as she slowly came to. She put a hand to her forehead to try and ease her throbbing headache. She had never had one this bad before, which made her think about how she got it…

Instantly being reminded about the mutants attacking her, her eyes flew open and she sat straight up. That proved to be a mistake as her head ached even more in protest. Pressing her palm firmly against one of her temples, she squinted in the brightness of the fluorescent lights and observed her surroundings. She was imprisoned inside a metal room, with no doors, no windows, nothing that showed where a possible escape route may be. She was sitting upon a cold, metal bed, which would explain why her whole body ached from laying on it. A cheap metal toilet was hidden in the corner with a metal sink next to it. A small desk was pushed up against the wall on the other side of the room, a few books resting on the surface. A small twinge of interest sparked as she slowly stood up as to not provoke her headache any more than need be and padded over to the desk, her feet cold on the grey, metal floor. Her interest faded into disappointment as the books were titles she recognized to be incredibly boring. Her body felt chilly in unusual places and, puzzled, she looked down upon herself. She was still wearing her silk nightgown, which now had green and black stains and rips in some places. Observing more closely, she noticed there were scratches on her body following the lines of the rips, twinging in pain that Olivia had failed to notice earlier. Her golden brown hair was entangled into a frizzy mess, causing her to wish for a hairbrush more than anything.

Olivia sighed and walked to one of the metal walls before leaning against it and sliding down to sit on the floor. She put her head in both hands as her current situation dawned on her completely. She had been kidnapped by those two mutants, for reasons she was still confused about. Why, of all people, did they have to pick her? Her parents were not connected to the government in any way, so it couldn't have been for revenge for nearly passing the Mutant Registration Act. So, why did they choose to go after her? It was impossible to tell what time it was, or even the date. For all she knew, she could have been lying unconscious inside this metal room for days, causing her parents to be worried sick about her. And her friends…how were they taking this? She was supposed to go see a movie with her best friend Edina the day after the attack, but, for obvious reasons, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Before she realized it, Olivia's body was shaking from sobs, tears flowing freely from her eyes. More than anything else in the world, Olivia just wanted to go home.

-

Hours later, Olivia had discovered a way to pass the time. She was ripping pages out from the books on the desk, folding as many paper cranes as her supply of paper would allow. Sitting cross-legged on the pathetic excuse for a bed, the books were piled next to her and a small, growing mountain of cranes was located on the floor beside her.

Busy focusing on tearing out a particular page while trying to keep the rip straight, Olivia jumped out of her skin when the wall right in front of her bed opened. The paper she was holding ripped straight down the middle, and she glanced at it in frustration before staring at the hidden door in shock. The space was empty, but its past occupant was walking toward her. Olivia watched a blue, scaly woman with catlike yellow eyes saunter up to her, her immense boredom morphing into shock at seeing a completely blue woman, then changing into anger. The woman took hold of her arm, trying to get her off the bed, but Olivia pulled her arm out of the her grasp. Keeping her furious glare locked on the woman's now slightly annoyed face, she climbed off the bed backwards and slowly backed away.

"What do you people want with me?" she asked the same question she had screamed at the green man the other day, only this time calmer and with a much more threatening aura. The blue woman rolled her eyes at Olivia before she strode over to her and grabbed her arm tightly, preventing her from twisting away this time. Having no choice but to follow her, Olivia felt herself being dragged more so than actually walking on her own out of the room. Grateful to escape her metal prison, the two women made their way down a labyrinth of corners and corridors for what seemed like hours until they walked into a huge, open-ceilinged metal room. Straight across from where Olivia walked in, an old, grey-haired man was sitting at a metal desk, staring at her. Becoming slightly unnerved by his unblinking gaze, Olivia uneasily glanced around. She pretended to be in awe from the size of the room, but in reality she was trying to see if there were any other possible ways to escape, through a hidden door or out of a window. The window idea seemed impossible, since apparently the whole place was devoid of them.

"Ah, Olivia. So pleasant of you to join us," the old man's surprisingly gentle voice brought her out of her thoughts. She turned towards him suspiciously, wondering how he knew her name, but didn't move from her spot. "Please, sit down," the man waved his hand at a metal chair, much like his own, placed in front of the desk. The chair moved backwards on its own, causing Olivia to gasp quietly and stare at both the man and the chair in shock, still not making a move.

The old man noticed her shock and smiled at her, giving her a strange sense of comfort. He beckoned her to sit down with his hand, and this time Olivia slowly walked towards him, not once breaking her wondering gaze from his eyes. She slowly sat down in the chair, not relaxing and keeping her guard up.

"Welcome, my dear, to the Brotherhood," the old man said kindly to her.

Olivia kept quiet for a few seconds before cautiously asking, "What's the Brotherhood?"

"A small band of mutants trying to achieve equality between our kind and humans, by any means possible," the old man explained.

Olivia's eyes widened in realization as he said that. "So…you…all of you here, are…mutants?" she asked nervously.

The old man nodded. "Yes."

Olivia tried to say something, but her voice didn't want to work. She slumped against the back of her chair, resting her forehead on one of her hands. So there was no one…no one here who could possibly help her get out of this place. She didn't use to have anything against mutants. In fact, she used to think they were really cool. But now…she was having second thoughts.

After a few moments Olivia looked up at the old man and rested her chin on her fist. "So…who are you people?" she asked, motioning slightly around with one hand, indicating that she didn't know anybody here.

The old man gave a slight smile and straightened in his chair. "My name is Magneto," he started. He motioned behind him with his head to the blue woman who led her here, who was standing protectively next to him. "This is Mystique." Magneto looked over Olivia's shoulder towards the doorway, new footsteps giving away the fact that somebody new entered the room. Olivia turned around in her chair to see who it was.

The greenish skin of the man who had attacked her was instantly recognizable. He was staring at her, his mouth in a half-smile of amusement, but Olivia's heart raced wildly as she saw him, every fiber of her being sensing danger. She immediately stood up and backed away slightly, not wanting to be caught with her guard down again.

Magneto chuckled at Olivia's discomfort as he said, "And that is Toad." Toad gave her a small wave, his eyes laughing at her instant alertness.

All comfort and trust that were previously in the atmosphere were now gone as Olivia asked Magneto, "What do you want with me?" She was beginning to grow tired of asking that question and not getting an answer.

Magneto smiled before turning towards her. "I want you to join the Brotherhood."

Olivia was confused. Forgetting about Toad, she faced Magneto and asked, "Join you? But I'm not a mutant. I thought you said you were a band of mutants."

"We are," Magneto said, failing to keep the amusement out of his voice. The look of knowing something that she didn't filled his eyes, and her anger started to surface again. She looked at Mystique and Toad, the same looks of knowing and amusement in their faces.

"Are you saying that I'm a mutant?" Olivia asked disbelievingly. Magneto nodded, his face now serious. Olivia scoffed and looked at him as if he were a lunatic. She shook her head, her distrust obvious in her expression, and said, "This is insane. I'm not a mutant. I'm completely, one hundred percent human, and I want you to take me back home."

"Are you?" Magneto asked her. This angered Olivia even more as she put her hands in front of her.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this." She turned around and marched towards the door. She had no idea where she was going to go, but she just wanted away from that madman. She knew full well that she wasn't a mutant, and his insistence was pissing her off.

She only reached the middle of the room when someone landed directly in front of her. She wasn't happy at being stopped and looked up in fury, preparing to slap whoever it was, but found herself face-to-face with Toad. The instant feeling of terror engulfed her and her hand froze in midair, her anger forgotten.

"Going somewhere, princess?" he asked her. Before she could do anything else, he spun her around and locked her elbows behind her back with one arm, and grabbed a fistful of her hair close to her head with the other. Yelping from shock, she tried to get away from him but found that she was completely immobile. She felt his warm breath on her ear and shivered at the strange sensation. He took her back to Magneto, more carrying her than anything else.

"Toad, release her," Magneto commanded when they reached him. Toad complied and, sensing she was free, Olivia sprinted towards the doorway, not wanting to be anywhere near them, especially Toad. Even if she was somehow a mutant, she would never join these people. She had not even reached ten feet away before she felt an all-too-familiar warm and wet something wrap itself tightly around her waist. Her lower body stopped suddenly but her torso kept going with momentum. As a result, the air jerked out of her lungs, causing her to struggle to breathe. She tried to squirm away in panic, but again found herself in a vice grip as Toad landed behind her and wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and arms, the other hand finding her throat. Olivia immediately stopped trying to get away as she recognized the threat, and felt Toad's tongue leave her waist and retreat into his mouth.

Her loud, shaky breathing was getting harder to control as she was forced to face Magneto.

"I am assuming, Miss Olivia, that you do not trust us," Magneto said calmly, his expression betraying his annoyance with her.

Olivia glared at him. "No shit, Sherlock," she said angrily. Toad's hand tightened slightly around her throat, making her gasp a little more for much needed air.

Magneto held his head up a little higher as a sign of superiority. Olivia didn't say anything, but never stopped sending death glares in his direction.

"Are you sure that you will not join us?" he asked her.

Olivia tilted her head in exasperation, thinking that he figured it out by now. "Yeah, I think I'll join the group of mutants who kidnapped me from my family, held me as prisoner for who knows how long, called me a mutant, offered me a proposition in which yes is apparently the only answer, and are now trying to kill me," Olivia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You would be more comfortable. We would send someone to tell your family that you're safe and retrieve your things from your house. You would have a different room, more privacy, more and better meals, and once you realize that you are indeed a mutant, you would also have training for your abilities. We would even let you continue your education," Magneto said, ignoring Olivia's previous comment.

She snorted. "Bullshit, you would do that. You're just trying to lure me into joining your little conspiracy."

Magneto stared at her. "So you refuse our offer," he stated, sounding more angry than disappointed.

"Yes, Einstein, you're correct. Really, I thought you would figure it out faster than that," Olivia snapped.

He nodded solemnly. "Very well." He stood up, still watching her. He then nodded at Toad, a silent command spoken between them that terrified her.

"What..?" Olivia started to ask nervously. But before she could finish, she found herself being flipped violently onto her back on the cold, metal floor. She cried out in pain and surprise from the sudden pain in her back, and froze when she felt a foot place itself firmly on her stomach, holding her still. She opened her eyes and saw Magneto glaring at her and Toad holding her in place.

"I trust you will have learned your lesson after this," Magneto said, his voice cold and uncaring. "We'll see how long you last on your own." He then walked out of the room, Mystique following him. Her line of vision was wrenched away from watching him disappear down a corridor when Toad's tongue shot out and wrapped around her ankle, lifting her upside-down into the air and throwing her against the wall on the other side of the room. She screamed as she flew towards the unforgiving metal, and was silenced as her head hit the wall with a great deal of force. She fell to the ground and stayed there, slightly stunned from the impact. Toad leapt over to her and picked her up by her neck, slamming her back against the wall and lifting her a few inches off the ground. Olivia felt a small trickle of blood drip from her hairline as she tried to pry his fingers off her throat, gasping for air.

"I should tear your pretty little head off your neck for refusing Magneto," Toad snarled, tightening his grip. Olivia's world started to fade to black as the lack of oxygen started to affect her. "He's never that generous. That was a once in a lifetime offer." He then let her feet back on the ground but kept the pressure on his grip, knowing that she was almost unconscious. "But I won't." He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "You amuse me too much for me to kill you."

He stood straight up again, watching Olivia with amusement as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her whole body went limp. Deciding to do something that shocked even him, he closed her gaping mouth with one hand and leaned forward and gave her a quick, tentative kiss on her still warm, blue-tinted lips before dropping her to the ground. Her body lay still where it fell, and Toad glanced at her before muttering to her unconscious form, "I hope you know how to live alone, sweetheart." He looked at her over his shoulder in sympathy, then turned around and walked swiftly out of the room.

TBC

A/N: Woo hoo, a long chapter! Anybody confused yet? Anybody want to know what the hell is going on? Anybody want to kill me for ending with cliffhangers all the time? I wouldn't recommend that. Then there'd be no one to continue the story. As I said before, Olivia is a lucky, lucky girl. Anyway, R/R please! I'll love you forever if you do!


	3. The Abandoning

Disclaimer: Gah. I still don't own anything X-Men. It would be awesomely cool if I did though…wouldn't have to keep up with the fantasies.

A/N: I would like to personally thank my reviewers:

whisky lullaby: I'm glad I have your interest! I understand completely that this is a risky plot to keep up, with OC's and all. If I have anybody out of character anywhere, please let me know!

Jinxed4Ever: Really? You would? Oh, that'd be great! –GLOMP- Don't worry, I'm updating as fast as my homework will let me.

xman fanatic: I'm sorry you feel that way. If you feel so strongly against my character, do you think that maybe you could give me some helpful advice on how to make her better? Just, next time, please try to be a bit more polite about it. Oh, and no, Olivia is not a fictional version of me. In fact, she's anything but. I'm sorry you hate her so much.

MasterofPuppets08: I hurry upped and updated. Now there's a new chappie for you all to read!

Keep up the reviews, people! I luffles you all, even the flamers! –GLOMPS FOR EVERYONE-

Anyone who read all that gets a Toad plushie. On with the story!

**Kopie Liebe Chapter 3**

The helicopter descended onto the small, weed-filled field near an abandoned factory. The US Government's Official Seal could barely be seen on the metal door as the blades and motor slowly stopped. Moments later, the silhouette of a small man carrying an even smaller, unconscious, feminine figure stepped into the extremely faint moonlight. A pair of tiny, metal stud earrings could be seen on the girl's ears as they shone into the darkness.

The man crept up to the large locked and bolted door of the factory. Glancing around quickly, he made sure that no one else was nearby. Of course there wouldn't; why would anybody come here? He thought. This was the old Napem factory, rumored to be haunted ever since an accident had occurred decades ago. No one knows what really happened. Every person had a different story about it, and they still do today. The only thing that was similar was that all the workers had entered the factory, just as if it was a normal day of work, and nobody ever left. It was as if they just disappeared. The factory itself was isolated behind a small forest near the edges of a little town, but it was highly unlikely that anyone would be brave enough to come within thirty feet of the entrance. Of course, there was the occasional teenager sent there by their friends, on a mission to fulfill a dare.

And it was here that Magneto decided to abandon Olivia.

At first, Toad had objected. He had recommended someplace less dangerous, such as an old forest, or something of the sort. But when Magneto looked at him oddly and accused him of going soft on the prisoner, his pride and defiance took over his thoughts. He forcefully denied the accused feelings, and agreed to leave her at the factory.

Magneto had also handed Toad a pair of round, metal stud earrings. When Toad glanced at him with a confused, questioning look, he explained that he was to make sure they were in the girl's ears before he left. They were created from the same metal Magneto's helmet was made from, and were designed to block away Xavier's telepathy. Olivia would never be seen in Cerebro as long as she wore the earrings.

Toad suspected that Baldy would find her somehow anyway, earrings or not. Those blasted X-Men of his were always bloody everywhere, poking their little mutant noses into things that were never any of their business. He suspected Magneto knew this as well, but if he did, he made no move in changing his plan.

Toad had waited for the cover of darkness before strapping Olivia into the back seat of the chopper and climbing into the pilot's seat. He took off and flew over the vast body of water between the island and the mainland, acting as if he was on a normal mission. Inside, he felt extreme pity for what would happen to the poor girl. But on the outside, he looked calm and collected. He was not one to let his feelings decide his actions; years of being shunned and hated because of his appearance had taught him that long ago. He didn't know why he felt this way about her. He normally expressed amusement towards torturing the uncooperative mutants they tried to recruit. But Olivia…something was different about her. He couldn't put a finger on it, but something about her was definitely unique.

Toad didn't think about the matter much more than that for the rest of the journey, as he forced himself to concentrate on his flying then the sleeping figure in the backseat.

He took one more glance around the factory and sighed, the day's weary events flying through his mind. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, upset with himself that he got distracted from his assignment. He didn't like what he was about to do, but he had no choice. Knowing that having any kind of feelings towards anybody was a huge weakness, he immediately pushed aside all feelings of pity, the skilled assassin side of him taking over the job.

Setting Olivia down none-too-gently on the cracked concrete, he left her in the shadows as he propelled himself straight into the second story window. He kicked his feet out towards the glass right before he hit it, the force of the blow shattering it. He sailed right through the empty space and fell with hundreds of glass shards through a huge, gaping hole in the wooden floor to the ground level. Landing gracefully with one knee bent underneath him in a crouching position, he tucked his head underneath one arm to protect himself from the glass, the other barely supporting his upper body weight, his fingertips firm on the ground. When the sound of glass hitting concrete stopped, he stood up and crawled up the wall towards the window, the sticky fluid his fingers exerted keeping him from falling. The few suction cups on the bottoms of his shoes helped as well, as they allowed him to do this without having to remove them. He reached the jagged windowpane and leapt outside, landing on both feet right in front of the door. He scooped Olivia back up into his arms, holding her close to prevent her from slipping from his grip. His personal barrier blocked all emotions threatening to consume him from such close contact to her warm body as he jumped through the window again, his boots crushing a few small shards of glass when he landed. Adjusting Olivia so that she was lying in a more comfortable position for him to carry, he began his search through the pitch black factory for someplace to leave her.

There were no working lights whatsoever inside the factory, so he let his instinct lead him. He occasionally bumped into a few large items, all of them with such a strange texture and shape that he never wanted to touch them again. They felt broken, even shattered, and they were covered in something cold and wet. Withdrawing his hand sharply from the feeling, he continued on, feeling a bit disturbed. He heard a startling crash in the distance a few times from a chain reaction or two he had caused, and that plus the lack of knowledge of his surroundings were starting to unnerve him. He explored the factory a bit more quickly, turning down corridors and climbing various staircases.

After feeling that he had wandered enough into the haunted building that Olivia would never manage to find her way out, he set her down in an open area of the floor he was walking on. He turned and started to search for an exit when he glanced over his shoulder in her direction. Even though he couldn't see her, he could tell that she was still unconscious from her concussion, her peaceful face betraying her current health state.

Realizing that he had let himself feel things for her again, he mentally kicked himself as he turned suddenly and headed towards a nearby window. It was a pity that this had to happen to her, really. But she had refused to accept Magneto's proposition. This was, after all, her chosen fate. And if the Brotherhood couldn't have her, they'd make sure nobody would.

Even after he convinced himself that Olivia would prefer this to joining Magneto, a sharp stab of something he had never felt before penetrated his heart as he punched through the window and climbed up the wall to the roof. He tried to force it out of his system as he leapt towards the front of the building, but it would not budge.

Only when he jumped in front of his helicopter and prepared it for takeoff did he finally realize just what it was that he felt so strongly.

Guilt.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, peoples! Don't worry, the next one will be longer. And better. Did I manage to keep Toad in character? I hope I did, but if you identified any mistakes, please tell me! But, try to be nice about it. I don't take flames very well. –squirm- But anyway, the next chapter is something to look forward to. It's where the _real_ plot begins. –MUAHAHAHA- Don't forget to R/R!


	4. The Mission

Disclaimer: I _still _don't own X-Men. Really, do I have to put this at the beginning of every chapter? All it does is depress me. –pout-

A/N: We've hit eleven reviews! I'm so proud of all you guys! You read and reviewed! Free hugs from Kurt and Toad for those who did so! I'd like to personally thank all you wonderful people:

LadyV77: Nah, I think I'll leave the bad reviews in. It's not like it's going to affect your opinion, is it? XD You will discover Olivia's powers in due time, my friend. All in good time. –evil grin-

Tasha taylor: Heey, how'd you guess she'd be scared of him? Her first mutant encounter was not very pleasant –COUGH-chapterone-COUGH, so she'll be friggin' terrified. Where would the plot be, if she wasn't? –pokes plotline- There will be plenty of future fluff though, so don't worry.

Jinxed4Ever: Well, I know Kurt will make an entrance in this chapter, I'm not sure about Logan though. The story doesn't focus on him, so I don't have his parts in the plot planned out very well. But no worries, he will be in this somewhere.

whisky lullaby: I'm writing as fast as my muse inspires me and these –bleep-ing midterms will let me. Who invented midterms anyway? Whoever it was should be hunted down, skinned alive, and be thrown into tomato juice. Studying keeps me from writing. But, since this is a break I'm taking, I'm taking advantage of it by writing chapter four. I can't wait till midterms are over. Then I can update regularly. –does happy dance-

kitty cutie2: That's good to hear! Don't worry, I only made a small dent in the plot, so many more chapters are to come!

I love all you guys! Keep up the reviews! They make me feel special. –glomp- On with the story!

**Kopie Liebe Chapter 4**

Olivia awoke suddenly as a freezing blast of air hit her sore body. Her eyes flew open at the mind numbing cold, but she couldn't see a thing. The room she was in was pitch black. She tried to sit up, her eyes jerking towards the slightest sounds, but a throbbing bump on the back of her head screamed in protest. She cringed and grimaced, carefully holding her sore head with one hand while supporting her body weight with the other. Where the hell was she? She couldn't still be in her prison; there were lights in there, and where would the frigid cold be coming from? There were no windows anywhere in that place.

Fully sitting up, Olivia sat Indian-style in the middle of the black room, her head resting on both palms. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Toad's iron grip on her throat, choking her, and his voice whispering in her ear. _"You amuse me too much for me to kill you."_ That alone baffled her, but she tried to remember what Magneto told her that made her feel so terrified right before Toad threw her against the wall.

She gave a soft snort as that little tidbit made sense. _It certainly explains this goddamned bump_, she thought, gently feeling the sore area. _I guess I did hit that wall pretty hard._

After a while of concentrating harder than her brain would have liked, Olivia grew frustrated at the fact that she simply couldn't remember what he said. She slowly stood up and placed both hands in front of her, feeling the way as she tried to find a wall. She walked into a few strange, unknown objects on her way, leading her to believe even more that she wasn't in her metal room. _These things weren't here before_, she thought confusedly, feeling her way around some more oddly shaped items. She finally found a wall, and started feeling her way around it, hoping to find a light switch of some kind. She ended up on the other side of the immensely sized room before she found something surprising: an open door. Now she was positive she wasn't with the Brotherhood anymore. Slightly thankful that she at least wasn't near Toad, who scared the shit out of her, she quietly slipped in-between the door and its frame. She didn't know why she was being so sneaky; nothing in this place gave any indication of anybody else being here. But the small feeling of foreboding refused to move from its spot in the back of Olivia's mind.

Carefully shutting the large door behind her, Olivia observed that the room she was in now was a lot colder than the one she was in before, and a tad bit lighter. There still wasn't enough light to recognize where she was, but just enough so she could see where objects were and where a clear path was. Shivering and tightly hugging herself, she tried to cover up the holes in the nightgown where the cold was seeping through as she carefully made her way through the clearance. She was being immensely careful at where she stepped, as she couldn't see a thing on the floor, and both feet were still bare, now numb and covered with various scratches.

As she cautiously made her way through the junk, she headed towards what looked like a very faint rectangle on the opposite wall, which looked to be just a shade lighter than its surroundings. Filled more with curiosity than anything else, she stepped over multiple piles of debris towards the rectangle, the cold increasing with every footfall.

After finally reaching the familiar sized shape, she realized now what it was. Broken shards of glass were still attached to the sides of what used to be a window, evidence that somebody punched right through it. Freezing gusts of wind blew through the open space, causing Olivia's entire body to go numb. Shivering, she carefully peered over the edge and into the lightless night, hoping to see if she could climb down from here.

No such luck. She cursed to herself as she saw that she was over 50 feet from the ground. She obviously was on the top floor. Cursing again for allowing herself to get her hopes up, she pulled her head back inside. As she angrily leaned against the nearby wall, she leaned her head against it, forgetting about her bump. As it made contact with the wall, she gave a small cry in pain as she clutched at the back of her head, tears threatening to spring from her eyes. Sudden memories came flashing back as she fell into a crouching position, cradling her head in both arms. Fighting back the tears, Magneto's words suddenly appeared in her head. _"We'll see how long you last on your own."_

Her eyes widened as the pieces of the puzzle suddenly came together, her heart racing in realization. She had been abandoned by the Brotherhood. Because she had refused to join them, they had left her on her own instead of living with them. Ignoring the pain in her head, she sprang back up and spun back to the window, leaning as far out as the glass shards would let her. Her eyes scanned over the area surrounding the building. Nothing looked recognizable. The only thing she could see was the cloudy night sky and the canopy of a nearby forest. Frustrated, she looked down and around at the building she was in. Again, she saw nothing that would tell her where she was. The only thing she noticed was that it was some sort of old, abandoned office building, or maybe a factory.

Discouraged, she slowly pulled her body back into the room, a grim expression on her face. From what she saw, the building she was in was huge, and it would take her days to find her way out. There was also the factor of lack of food. Her stomach was already rumbling with hunger, but she saw no signs of where a cafeteria or mess hall might be. Even if she tried to find one, she would have fun trying to survive the cold. The building obviously was not insolated at all, letting in drafts of winter wind and allowing all heat to escape. There were also the hazards of the garbage laying around. She could trip and break her leg, and nobody would be around to help her.

Olivia wearily leaned back against the wall, her head hanging in defeat.

Magneto had meant what he said. She really was going to have to last on her own.

And she was going to die.

-

The sleek black body of the X-Jet was barely visible as it zoomed through the night sky. The lack of moonlight made this mission extremely easy, as it prevented anybody unaware of its presence from seeing it. Inside the aircraft, two mutants sat at the controls, one focusing on piloting, the other relaxed in the chair, his yellow eyes gazing off to the side. Neither said a word, as both were well aware of what was assigned. They were headed towards an old, abandoned factory miles away from the Institute. The piloting mutant frowned, his eyes hidden beneath his red visor. He still didn't understand why the Professor had sent them there. He had mentioned something about picking up a young lady, but he couldn't figure out for the life of him why he was supposed to look there, of all places. He had also stated he would explain more when they returned with her.

What baffled Scott more than anything was that the Professor hadn't even said if she was a mutant or not. He assumed she was, otherwise, why would he and Kurt been sent to pick her up? He glanced at the blue-skinned mutant beside him, who seemed completely lost in his thoughts, his tail moving side-to-side lazily beneath him. Scott sighed and turned his attention back to his flying, deciding to give the matter a rest.

Kurt, meanwhile, was having his own thoughts about their mission. The professor had asked them both to pick up a girl in an abandoned factory. The reason why he asked only he and Scott to go was relatively simple; Kurt needed the training, and Scott needed something to get his mind off of Jean. The only problem was that neither of them knew each other very well, so the atmosphere between them was stiff and purely professional. This uneasiness and the anxiety of this being his first real mission made him very nervous. He fingered the rosary on his belt, praying for courage and for the knowledge that he would not endanger the mission.

Their destination was in sight a few hours later. The large, run-down building and its surrounding forest grew larger in the windshield as the jet approached. Scott landed carefully in a small, nearby clearing, cautious about not making any excessive noise. The less people who knew they were there, the better.

After landing safely and making sure everything on the jet was turned off, Scott stood and turned towards Kurt. Kurt looked up at him as he said sternly, "Let's go." Without saying anything else, Scott walked down the exit ramp, Kurt close behind him. The frigid winter wind blew furiously around them as they reached the ground, causing both to suddenly shiver and become instantly alert to their surroundings.

Kurt was easily more cold than Scott was, as his coat was not designed to block out the wind. He shivered more forcefully as another gust blew in his face, his three-fingered hands stuffed in his pockets. He turned his head towards the factory and his mouth fell open at its sheer size.

"Mein Gott…" he whispered in awe, causing Scott to turn and gape at the building as well. Kurt's thoughts of the difficulty of having to find a girl in _that_ were interrupted as Scott shook himself out of his surprised trance and said, "We'd better start looking."

Kurt in turn snapped out of his daze. "Ja," he agreed.

Scott then faced the large, boarded up front doors and pushed a button on the side of his visor. A large beam of red energy blasted out and struck the doors, the force blowing them open, ripping a few boards loose and others off their hinges. A large amount of dust and dirt was stirred up from the resulting wind, clouding over the entrance. The two mutants headed towards the cloud, disappearing inside it and loosing sight of one another.

"Careful, there's glass on the ground," Scott's voice called from in front of Kurt, followed by the telltale sound of glass being walked on. Not wishing to take any chances of getting a glass splinter in one of his feet, Kurt BAMFED out of the cloud and waited for Scott to catch up, the blue wisps he left behind becoming mixed with the slowly disappearing dust cloud.

As Scott reached Kurt, he silently cursed to himself. "How are we supposed to find a girl in _this_?" Scott asked incredulously, voicing Kurt's earlier thoughts. The room they were in was pitch black, and he couldn't see a damn thing in front of his face.

Kurt, however, could see as plain as day. He glanced around the large room, trying to find any hints of where to look first, his night vision greatly aiding the search. His yellow eyes stopped directly in front of them as he spotted something on the floor.

"Herr Summers," he stated, gaining Scott's attention. "Dere are footprints on de ground." He motioned towards a path of footprints in the dust covering on the floor, forgetting that Scott couldn't see them.

"What? How…" Scott started, before he remembered the Professor telling him earlier about Kurt's ability to see in the dark. "Never mind," he corrected himself.

Kurt gave no reply to Scott's unspoken question as he started following the trail. "Follow me," he called over his shoulder.

Scott paused for a moment before calling after Kurt, "Wait!" Kurt stopped, pivoting at the waist to look at Scott. "I…I can't see anything in this place. Since you can, you'd be better off searching for the girl without me. I'd just get in your way," Scott explained, clearly uncomfortable with admitting his lack of Kurt's talent.

Kurt looked surprised, but he nodded. "Okay," he agreed. "You can vait outside. I vill come out vith de girl after I find her," Kurt explained, his heavy German accent slightly altering his words. Scott nodded in comprehension, relieved that Kurt understood why he couldn't help him search. He turned around and headed back out of the doors, careful not to walk into anything.

Kurt watched him leave until he was out of his line of vision, then he turned his attention back to the footsteps. They seemed to head deep within the factory, and disappeared behind a door on the opposite side of the room.

Kurt gazed at the trail, his eyes full of wonder at where they could possibly lead. A pinch of doubt crossed his mind as he prayed he could accomplish this mission successfully. His fingers brushed against his rosary, filling him with a sudden confidence, erasing all shades of previously thought doubt. His body stiffened and his mind set on his mission, his tail swishing strongly, his eyes filling with a new determination. He followed the tracks deep into the factory, determined to find the girl and rescue her from this labyrinth.

TBC

A/N: Kurt is playing the hero! How sweet! Don't worry, he'll go back into normal Kurt mode soon. His normal, shy, sweet, blue-skinned, pointy-tailed, adorable self. –GLOMPS KURT- Midterms are over now! Yay! Now I can update more often! Fluffiness, suspense, and many explanations to be expected next chapter. Don't forget, R/R!


	5. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I still don't own X-Men. Never have, never will. Although…borrowing our dear little Mortie and Kurt for a short while would be nice.

A/N: Wow, 19 reviews! I'm impressed! And with only four chapters…makes me wonder how many I'll have when I hit the later chappies. XD Really, I should think of a better way to thank all you guys, besides personally doing it. Like making you a doll. You know, a pixilated doll? You can see some at my webbie. Hm. That might work. –ponders– Well, don't feel like dolling now when I feel like updating.

Jinxed4Ever: I plan on updating this story until it's finished, don't worry about that. And thank you for the offer; if I need any help with character names, I'll ask you first. XD

pinknwhiteDQ: I survived! I defeated those blasted Midterms! They shall not triumph over me! –SUPERHERO POSE– Except maybe that English one…ah well, they're over, I'm not gonna worry about them anymore. You survived them too, I hope. XD

LostMuse99: Wow, three reviews! I'm impressed! You know, this is really awesome, considering how I'm a huge fan of your Lack of Fear stories, and you're reviewing my story. That is so cool. Don't worry, our dear little Mr. Toynbee has not left the story for good. He will come back later. He plays a veery important role in the plot. Heehee. The Toaditis disease is very very contagious, by the way. Extremely contagious. Oo yesh.

LadyV77: Hmm…what would happen if you were to mix the two together? You would get…Lemato…or maybe Toman. Hm. Odd sounding…but still painful. Oo yesh. My advice to you…never eat French fries with ketchup and salt when you have a split lip. I did that once, and I will never do that again. –cringe– Oh, add twenty pounds of salt with the Lemato juice too. –steeples fingers grins evilly–

Tasha Taylor: No, you're not mixed up. Yes, Olivia did have those earrings in, and yes, they did indeed prevent Xavier from finding her. But, who says it was her he saw? Teehee. Oh crap, I've said too much already. I'm gonna blame Storm…yes, blame Storm…that's a good idea. When in doubt, blame the bitch. Haha. Hope you don't like her too much. Anyway, there's plenty of Kurt goodness in this chapter. Knock yourself out, girl.

LLhorsingaround: Hello, Laura! You wrote the review! –GLOMP– Three periods before English…you wrote this during your lunch period. Very sneaky of you. Your dad has a grandma. –snicker snicker– You need to get your sexy pen back. And you also need to kill Steve. And introduce me to Gawd. I haven't even met the guy yet. One last thing: FRO-HAWK!

You guys are all so awesome! If I could meet you in person, I'd give each and every one of you a huge hug! And as for Laura…I'll give you a hug in school tomorrow morning!

Anybody who read all that gets another free Toad plushie…life-sized. On with chapter 5!

**Kopie Liebe Chapter 5**

Hours passed since Kurt first began his search. The factory was getting lighter very slowly as the sun started to rise, evidence of the time passed. The first dim shadows began to appear on the strange objects as Kurt turned down yet another corridor. He had been following these footprints through what felt like the entire factory, twisting and turning and making completely random turns everywhere. Frustration began to have its affect on him, as it seemed that these footprints would never have an end. He was still determined to find the girl, but right now he began to doubt that anyone else was here. After wandering through most of the floors, he heard nothing that gave away the location of where she might be hiding. He almost teleported outside to tell Scott that he couldn't find her, but he couldn't bear to face the expressions of his comrades if they knew he failed. He continued on, his mind fully set on getting the girl safely out of this place, his own set of two-toed footprints joining the others in the dust.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Kurt discovered something of much more interest than what he had been following. The footprints finally stopped in the middle of a huge room, a large clear spot at the end of the trail. Kurt walked closer for a better look, and noticed the dust was shifted around in a slightly humanoid shape. Someone had been lying down here. The tracks that Kurt had been following led to the other side of the room, and were joined by what looked like prints made by bare feet. They were small and looked feminine, and Kurt's heart gave a small, excited thump as he realized he may have finally discovered who he was looking for, but sank slightly in alarm as he noticed whoever it was that left them there had nothing on their feet.

Quietly, he followed the prints to where they led through a closed door. He was just about to open it a tiny crack and peek through to see if she was in there, but he heard something that made him freeze. Unclear of what it was, he put a pointed ear to the door. He heard it again, and recognized it as female…a crying female. Irregular sobbing sounds could clearly be heard now, as if someone was crying and shivering at the same time.

Positive that he finally found the girl, he slowly opened the door and crept in, careful not to upset the girl any more than she already was. He didn't know why she was so distraught, but he wasn't about to provoke it by suddenly appearing in front of her. He was going to give her a good and proper warning before he showed himself, as his appearance may scare her beyond cooperation.

As he quietly closed the door behind him, a frigid gust of wind hit the back of his neck, causing him to inhale sharply and shiver uncontrollably. He turned back around, hoping he had not been heard, and spotted a broken window on the other side of the room, the tracks of footprints leading to it. The ones he had been following led straight out the window, while the others led to a small, huddled form on the floor next to it. Kurt gazed at the shivering figure, her shoulders shaking from her sobs. Her long, golden brown hair fell in front of her face, blocking it from his view. Her hair was knotted and tangled, obvious that it had not been brushed in days. A ripped and stained nightgown was all that she wore, revealing multiple cuts and bruises all over her shaking body. She looked young, no older than 17, and was clearly extremely cold. Kurt stared at her in concern, wondering who on earth could have done this to her. She obviously did not come here by choice. Judging by the tracks, someone carried her deep within this factory and left her on the floor, her probably being unconscious. And when she woke up, it looked as if she tried to find a way out, but failed, and was now crying from defeat.

Carefully walking towards her, he tried to approach her without her becoming absolutely terrified of him. He desperately wished Scott was with him right now, as he could probably approach her without having to worry about how his appearance may affect her. Scott's visor may still have been a bit unnerving, but at least he looked human.

Keeping his gaze upon the girl, he crept towards her and accidentally walked into something directly in front of him. The object gave a loud screech of metal upon metal, causing Kurt to freeze and cringe, mentally kicking himself for not paying attention. The girl gave a loud gasp and her head shot up in his direction, her eyes wide and darting towards the slightest sounds.

"Who's there?" she called out, her surprise and panic evident in her voice. Her tear-stained face did not move, her breathing loud and still shaking from her shivers and lingering sobs.

Kurt didn't respond, unsure of what to say. He had been discovered earlier than he meant, and didn't know what he should do to prevent her from getting any more distressed.

"Who's there?" she called again, her voice now filled with fear, her crying starting again. She gave a loud sniff and put her hands on the floor, preparing herself for a quick getaway if she had to.

Trying to soothe her, he said gently, "Don't be frightened, junges fräulein, I vill not harm you," carefully walking towards her.

"Who are you?" she said towards the direction of his voice. She calmed down only slightly, still watching for any signs of movement around her. She watched a dark figure slowly approaching her, hiding behind the junk. "Show yourself," she commanded, wanting to know exactly who it was who found her. She hoped beyond hope that he was here to rescue her from this deadly place, and bring her back to her family.

Kurt noticed the tone of anticipation in her voice. She wanted to get out of here; that would make his job much easier. But, there was still the issue of whether or not she would trust him. After debating with himself for a few seconds, he decided that he would show himself to the girl now. There was no use in stalling; it would only make her more panicked.

"…Alright," Kurt agreed out loud. "But you must trust me. Do not be frightened by my appearance," He warned softly. He knew that she would probably be scared of him anyway, but he had to make sure she was aware that he was not the usual human being before she saw him.

"…O-Okay," the girl stammered, suddenly nervous. She stood up and pressed her back against the wall, hugging herself and shivering madly. She wondered why this man was so worried about her seeing him. The possibility of him being another mutant popped into her mind, but she shoved it away angrily. She had had enough encounters with mutants already, and she did not exactly have warm and fuzzy feelings towards them anymore. Setting the issue aside, she kept her curious gaze on the small patch of light close in front of her, waiting for him to come out.

Still slightly unsure of whether or not he should do this, Kurt took a deep breath and slowly stepped into the girl's line of vision. He smiled kindly at her, trying to reassure her that he would not hurt her, despite his demonic appearance. Her brown eyes slowly traveled up his body, the fear obvious in them as she reached his face.

"Oh my God…" she whispered, her expression becoming one of complete panic. "You're…you're one of them…" she said, her voice quiet and high pitched. Her breathing became shaky again, the tears reforming in her eyes. She pressed herself more firmly against the wall behind her, trying to back away from him.

"Vhat? Von of who?" he asked, slightly confused. His voice masked his grim feelings. He knew this would happen. Most people who saw him for the first time were terrified of him.

"A mu…a mutant," she said, her voice faltering. Since she couldn't back up anymore, she slid along the wall, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

Kurt noticed this, and wondered for a moment why she had such a bad opinion about mutants. By the way she acted, he guessed that it was not him personally she was afraid of, but all mutants. She must have had a pretty bad experience with them in the past. He also noticed that she was sliding directly in front of the broken window. She didn't seem to realize this, however, as she failed to stop moving. Peeking behind her before she covered his view, he observed that the hole in the glass was very large, large enough for her to fall through. But the shards of glass still attached to the sides proved it to be more dangerous than just an open window would be.

Temporarily forgetting that she was dead scared of him, Kurt took a few steps towards her to try and lead her away from the window. But as he did, the girl pressed herself against the wall even more, shrieking, "Stay away from me!" But, the thing she was leaning against was no wall.

Obviously unaware of the window she was now directly in front of, the momentum of her body movement carried her hips and torso out of the hole. Her ankles were stopped by the wall inside the factory, causing her to stumble and fall backwards, straight out the window. Her arms flailed for something to hold on to, receiving bad cuts and scratches from the glass. Her nightgown tore as she slipped past the shards on the windowsill, the knife-like edges ripping long gashes on the backs of her legs. Caught completely by surprise, she screamed in pain and terror as she flipped backwards out the window and plummeted down six stories, freezing blasts of wind blasting her in the face.

Trying desperately to grasp onto something on the outside wall to stop her fall, she was even more surprised and terrified as she heard a loud BAMF right next to her and felt someone wrap both arms and feet around her back and ankles. She heard the loud BAMF again, and the next thing she knew, she was safe on the ground, and in the arms of the blue mutant she had just tried to get away from. The putrid smell of sulfur and brimstone surrounded her along with a cloud of quickly disappearing blue wisps as she became completely immobile from shock. The pain in her legs was excruciating, the feeling of blood dribbling down her thighs and calves becoming hard to ignore. _What the hell just happened?_ she screamed inside her head. She was falling from the top story of this building, but now…she was on the ground, almost completely unharmed.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Kurt asked her, "Can you valk on your own?" Kurt had not failed to notice the large cuts on her legs from the glass; they looked bad enough to prevent her from walking. He was genuinely concerned for the girl, as loss of blood would not help her current condition at all.

It took a few seconds for the girl to find her voice. "I…I don't know," she said meekly, too surprised to make any attempt to escape. Timidly, she slid out of his arms and put both feet on the ground, trying to stand up. She no sooner than let go of his supportive shoulder as her knees buckled underneath her weight, her legs crumpling beneath her. She gave a loud cry as the cuts on the backs of her knees were bent, the pain flaring to an unbearable point. She immediately straightened her legs out again, breathing heavily from the sudden agony. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt herself being picked up again, the blue-skinned mutant obviously being careful not to touch her throbbing legs. He gently placed her arm around his shoulders, also being careful about the tenderness of the cuts on the rest of her body. He placed one hand on hers, which was gripping the shoulder of his coat, and placed the other around her waist, leaning her body weight against him so she wouldn't have to walk at all.

Too pained to protest, the girl succumbed to the treatment she was being given, her head hanging limply, tears streaming down her face. Kurt was glad she didn't try to run away anymore, and started walking back towards the X-Jet. He would have teleported, but he didn't want to surprise the girl again. She was surprisingly easy to carry, as she didn't weigh much at all. She probably hadn't had anything decent to eat in days, adding to her list of maladies.

It took a short while to reach the jet. Rays of early dawn peeked through the trees, the sky a beautiful mixture of pink, orange, and purple. The occasional sniff could be heard from the girl, evidence that she was still conscious and very upset. He finally turned the final corner of the factory, observing with surprise that the jet was already prepared for takeoff. Scott must already be onboard, having become bored with waiting for Kurt to come back.

Before he got on himself, Kurt turned to the girl he was carrying. "Fräulein, you are going to have to come vith me. You vill get proper medical treatment back at vhere ve are headed."

The girl raised her head weakly, the loss of blood starting to have its affect on her. "Are there…more people…like…you?" she rasped.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, but dey vill not harm you. Dey are good people, dey vill take care of you."

She gave one slight nod of approval, before letting her head drop again. Now with her permission, Kurt boarded the jet, still carrying her, her body limp in his arms. "Herr Summers," he called towards the cockpit. "I have her. She is hurt badly, and needs to be taken back immediately." Scott luckily didn't ask any questions, just gave one terse nod and prepared the jet for flight.

Kurt hurried towards the back of the jet where the tables for the injured were located. He gently placed the girl on the closest one, strapping her down. He wished he could sit back here with her, to make sure she would be okay, but he had to sit up front. Being inside the jet during flight and not being strapped down could be very dangerous; he remembered that from when Rouge flew out of a hole in the jet a few months before. He had teleported to save her then, but he didn't want to have to do it again, especially considering that he was already tired, having being up all night long and carrying the girl around the entire factory to reach the jet.

Leaving the girl behind on the medical table, Kurt walked to the copilot's seat and plopped down in it, his weariness taking its toll on him. Scott gave him a short glance, and thankfully didn't say anything, apparently having noticed exactly how tired he was.

It was not exactly hard to notice that Kurt was exhausted. His body was simply slumped in the chair, his head resting against the side. He was not in his usual relaxed position, in which both feet were pulled up to rest on the chair. His tail drooped underneath the seat, also lacking its usual movement of gently swishing side-to-side. Kurt fought to keep his eyes open, trying his hardest to stay awake in case the girl needed him. His eyelids seemed to grow heavier by the second, forcing them to slowly close over his yellow eyes. His entire body relaxed in the chair as he quietly, unwillingly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

TBC

A/N: Wow. That was a looong chapter. That should make some of you happy. XD I'm sorry that Toad wasn't in this chapter, but as I said before, he will return. Here is my main concern, peoples. Am I keeping Kurt in character? I sure hope I am. Oh, and may I add that having any kind of cut on a joint hurts like hell? Gugh. –cringe– I can only imagine the pain Olivia is going through. Explanations and many introductions to be expected next chapter! Don't forget, R/R!


	6. The Treatment

Disclaimer: X-Men? Hmm… -scuffle- nope, don't own it. –sniffle–

A/N: Wow. Honestly, guys, you never cease to amaze me. 9 whole reviews for just one chapter! I'm seriously impressed. I absolutely have to thank you guys:

pinknwhiteDQ: I have to agree with you on that. Of course, that's why I stated it in the first place. Take if from somebody who's experienced it before – it hurts. –cringe–

LadyV77: Hmm…you will soon get some kind of subtle hint as to what her powers are, but nobody really will know for sure until later chapters. I'm half considering changing the story's genre to suspense, due to all the unexplained things I leave in…

Jinxed4Ever: Thank you! I'm glad I actually kept him in character. That's my biggest fear with writing fanficcies; keeping the movie characters in character. And that's a lot of times to say character. XD

LostMuse99: Thanks for the twenty bucks! Unfortunately, I won't be able to spend it on a wonderfully awesome Toad action figure, as Laura will probably blackmail me into giving it to her in exchange for 20 candy bars…so yeah. Update your story (stories?) soon. I'm slowly going even more crazy then I already am, and that, my friend, is a hazard to humanity…

Rawint: Hey, Sarah. When did you write this review? Study hall? Homeroom? It just surprised me a tad, since you don't have the internet at home, which must really, really suck. I know you told me you'd write it, but still. (PS – to those who don't know us, Pelvic Thrusts are a kind of warm up move for color guard, and shitnuts is an inside joke. Don't even ask. You don't want to know.)

flapjack101: Thanks for the flapjacks! Very yummy. Two reviews! Wow. Impressive. Multiple reviews. I like multiple reviews. Muahahaha.

Italia12: Yep, there will be lots of future fluff in this story. Don't worry, I'm getting to it. –heehee– Ye shall not be disappointed, young grasshopper.

storymaker-12: Most of my friends from school feel some strange impulsive need to review my story all of the sudden. Now we just need to wait for Sammie to review. And hello, Amanda. Verry…broad screename you have there. Have fun reading your book. See ya at lunch tomorrow.

I'm proud of every single one of you people who read _and _reviewed! I love you all! I'll send all of you an airplane full of candy hearts on Valentine's Day! Along with a free Kurt plushie. Mwa. By the way, Kerri is another OC I created, due to the…lack of Jean…and my lack of knowledge on Hank, so because of those minor annoyances I just stuck another OC in there. Hope nobody minds too much.

On with chapter six!

**Kopie Liebe Chapter 6**

The lights in the infirmary turned on automatically as Kerri stepped through the doors. Her dark brown hair was twisted into a messy ponytail to keep it out of her eyes, her white doctor's jacket proving her profession. The doors slid closed from their hiding places inside the wall as soon as they sensed the area between them to be clear. Her glasses covered her vibrant green eyes, giving her entire self an intelligent aura. She walked briskly over to an occupied table in the corner, meaning to check on her first and newest patient.

After Jean had died at Alkali Lake, the Xavier Institute was in desperate need of a new doctor. Kerri, who had been studying below Jean for a few years, was selected to become the Institute's main physician. She had graduated from her final year of schooling eight years ago, becoming Jean's main assistant and nurse up until her sacrifice. Becoming a full-fledged doctor at 34 was a bit earlier than she had planned, but she felt as if she was ready to take the profession. All of this was very helpful to her job, but her mutation aided greatly in the process.

Unfortunately, said mutation didn't help much at all in this case. Kerri, dubbed "Nebula" by the rest of the X-Men, could heal other people with her touch instantly under the light of the zodiac constellation, Virgo. But in this particular scenario, she had to stick with healing the human way, due to three complications. First, Virgo was a summer constellation, and the current time was in the dead of winter. Second, it had been cloudy for the past two weeks, blocking any kind of light to reach the ground. Third, it was daytime, and the only star that could possibly be visible was the sun.

Kerri approached the girl laying on the table, stopped in front of it and observed her condition.

Needless to say, she did not look very good at all. The torn and filthy nightgown she had been brought in with had been stripped off and thrown away, replaced with a clean, cotton hospital gown for modesty. Both her legs were completely covered in bloody bandages, supporting gauze pads on the backs. The rest of her body was also covered in bandages, giving her a mummified look. Her peaceful face had a small gauze pad or two, her closed eyelids telling Kerri she was still unconscious. Numerous tubes and cords were attached to various places on her frail form, the steady beeping from the IV showing that she was still alive.

Kerri wasn't very worried about the small cuts and scratches on the girl's body. Those would heal quickly, and perhaps leave a few small scars here or there. Her main concern was the huge gashes on the backs of her legs. They ran along the entire length of her legs, from the thighs straight to the ankles. Terri had winced and turned away from the gruesome sight the first time she saw them, wondering what in the name of God had happened to the poor girl. An extremely distressed and upset Kurt had BAMFED her into the infirmary early that morning, quickly stuttering about how she had lost a large amount of blood on the trip home and needed immediate medical care. Apparently, the girl had fallen out of a broken window and torn her legs open on the sharp shards of glass that were still attached to the windowpane. At first, Kerri had doubted that she was even still alive, as her body was ice cold to the touch when she carefully took her out of Kurt's arms. But now, she was hooked up to the IV, and was slowly, steadily improving her pulse, and warming up quite nicely.

Needless to say, a good many unanswered questions were flying through Kerri's head, the biggest of them all being, how on earth did she end up in this condition? She would also like to know who she was, or why she was brought here (besides the obvious), for that matter, but it would be more sensible to ask the Professor for those answers. He was, after all, the one who sent Kurt and Scott after her.

Kerri carefully unwrapped the gauze from the girl's legs, slowly peeling the bandages off from where they had stuck to the still bloody wounds. She cringed and bit her lip as the massive gash was revealed, half expecting the girl to wake up from the tremendous pain she must be feeling. Seeing no response from her actions, Kerri continued to unwind the medical material.

At last, all the bandages were removed and thrown in a bloody heap into a nearby garbage can, the girl laying on her stomach, the full length of the deep slashes exposed to open air. Kerri sighed as she gazed pitifully at the girl, wishing now more than anything that this had happened six months later. If this same problem had occurred in the summer, all it would take to heal the girl would be a few minutes of concentration and her hands covering the wounds under the night sky, absorbing the energy given off in the from of light from the stars. In a matter of minutes, the entire gash would have been completely healed, without even a scar, on both legs. But now, in the middle of winter, Kerri's mutation was completely useless, making her about as useful as a human doctor. This poor girl would have to recover the slow way, on her own body's pace. The slow way, and unfortunately, the painful way, Kerri thought sadly.

Retrieving a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a soft cloth from a small nearby table, Kerri started to re-clean the girl's cuts. She had cleansed them before, right after she was brought in, but they were apparently still bleeding sometime afterwards. It looked painful even to Kerri, as she scrubbed the dried blood and grime away from her skin. After she finished her legs, she continued on to the rest of her body, unwrapping gauze and cleaning much smaller cuts and scratches. The gashes didn't look quite as bad now, Kerri thought as she observed her work. Her body was no longer dirty and bloody, but the cuts on her legs still looked quite deep. She finished some other small tests to check her blood for infections, and upon finding none, proceeded to wrap the cuts back up in fresh, clean bandages.

Kerri had no sooner than finished the last bandage near the girl's right ankle when a loud BAMF from directly behind her made her jump out of her skin. She gave a small yelp and spun around, becoming face-to-face with a very distraught Kurt Wagner.

"Jesus, Kurt! Warn me before you do that!" she laughed. She placed a hand on her chest and tried to calm her suddenly quickened heart, smiling laughingly at the blue mutant.

Kurt's face broke into a small smile for a second. "Erbärmlich, Doktor," he chuckled in his native tongue. His expression became worried again as he asked more seriously, "How is she?"

Kerri's smile faded as she sighed and turned back around, observing the girl laying on the table in front of them. Kurt stepped next to Kerri, looking at the girl, his eyes full of concern as she said, "Her body temperature is slowly returning to normal, and the small cuts and scratches all over her body will heal within a week or two. But the gashes on her legs…" she broke off and turned away from her, eyes cast uncomfortably on the floor. "They're serious. The glass tore a large number of her leg muscles almost completely in half, and even ripped some from her bones, especially around the knees. It's a very severe injury. I'm surprised she survived from the amount of blood she had lost. She'll be lucky if she'll ever be able to walk normally ever again."

"…Mein Gott…" Kurt whispered, gently running a three-fingered hand over the length of one of the white bandages, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. His brow furrowed in thought and concern, marveling about how such an innocent girl would have to go through so much pain. His hand rested on her thigh as he turned his head to face Kerri. "How long vill it take for her to heal?"

"Completely? I'd say about a month, probably more. Wounds like these call for serious therapy, so she can get used to using her knees again. She will not be able to walk for a week or so after she wakes up, and she would have to live here at the mansion until she becomes well enough to walk on her own. I don't know how she's going to be able to get around, without a wheelchair," Kerri explained, trailing off in thought at the end. Even using a wheelchair would be painful to her; the only position she could possibly be in without causing her pain would be to just lay down and not get up at all.

That thought stuck in her mind like glue as she tried to think of a way around that. After running thought after thought of possible solutions to the girl's method of transportation through her mind, Kerri unhappily came to the realistic conclusion. The poor girl would have no choice but to stay in bed, whether it be sitting or laying down, she would be forced to stay bedridden until her legs were healed enough to support her body weight.

Kurt had been watching the unconscious form on the table while Kerri was pondering, wondering himself about how a girl such as this one got into such a huge mess. He gazed at her peaceful face which was turned to the side, knowing that she was unaware of her planned fate for the next four weeks. A large swell of pity for the girl rose in his heart, along with a small twinge of guilt. Deep down, he blamed himself for her condition. If he had not tried to lead her from that window… Kurt left the unanswered thought to torture him from the back of his mind.

His thoughts were brought to a sudden stop as he heard Kerri give a loud sigh. "I am afraid," she began, not looking very happy about this idea. "That she will no choice but to stay in bed for the next two weeks." She explained the situation to him after he gave her a slightly confused expression.

"She probably won't be very happy about these arrangements," Kerri finished. "I mean, who would want to stay in bed, doing nothing for two weeks? But she will have to understand that she has no choice. She will have to get stitches to close those gashes up, and soon. But after that, both crutches and a walker would require resting her weight on at least one leg. In a wheelchair, she'd still be sitting. At least laying down, she could be flat on her back. This way would be the fastest way for her to heal."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Da rest of da mansion would have to be informed of dis," he stated.

Kerri nodded back. "Of course. In fact, we should be telling them about this now. The sooner they know what to expect, the better. I most definitely cannot take care of this girl alone. I'm going to need all the help I can get." With her final word spoken, she gave the girl a quick once over before turning briskly and walking out of the infirmary.

Kurt nodded solemnly, not really happy about being forced to plan out the girl's fate for her. But it was for her own good, and she would have to realize that. He gave the girl's limp hand a reassuring squeeze with his own before following Kerri out of the infirmary, determined to help the girl himself through the upcoming four weeks as much as he possibly could.

TBC

A/N: I seem to have a knack of causing Olivia to be unconscious for some reason or another. I don't think she's even been awake for half the story yet. XP Ah well, the next chapters are bound to be chaotic. How will Olivia react to the news? And will she cooperate with everyone at the Institute? Hmm. Only time will tell. Mwa. Oh and by the way, please tell me if I've gotten any medical information wrong! I am not a doctor, nor do I want to become one, so I have no clue if it's right or not, or what I left out, or anything like that. R/R! The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write another chapter! Do it, or I'll be forced to take away your free Kurt plushie. And we can't have that, now, can we?


	7. The Truth

Disclaimer: No. I don't own X-Men. Do you have any idea how much that sucks? –sulk–

A/N: We've hit 40 reviews! Excellent! Awesome! And only for six chapters! You guys are amazing! I LOVE you ALL! –GLOMPS EVERYBODY– You all make me feel so special! Here are my personal comments:

pinknwhiteDQ: Yep, very good thing she's not conscious. Well, she was unconscious. Not anymore. I would just hate to be in her position right about now. –cringe–

LadyV77: Well, considering how now she's at Xavier's, she will get a much more thorough explanation of what on earth is going on. And I'm sure it's very much anticipated and deserved, especially in Olivia's case. No worries about loosing your Kurt plushie. You reviewed, so I won't take it away from you. –pat pat–

Dark Angel 4523: Really? When will you be posting it? I want to read it! I insanely support any Kurt/OC fanficcies, considering how I hate Kuroro fics (sorry to all those fans out there!). How can you be a fan of the woman who tries to kill your Mortie and then promptly turns around and steals away your Kurt? Blah. Danke for the complement!

Italia12: Thank you very much for the c/c. I read your review, and immediately changed some of the content. Olivia now requires stitches, and you know a bit more about Kerri. No, you didn't sound nitpicky, you were in fact quite helpful. Thanks for the advice!

flapjack101: Thankies for the flapjack again! –munches on flapjack– Very yummyful. Keep reviewing! I luffles reviews. Reviews make me happy. Mwa.

Latin Class Friend: Hello again, Laura. Too lazy to log in, I see. I am NOT wrong in translating Karma! Meh! And if you didn't write this during lunch, would it be during your CV Eye class? I would believe so. You still have to talk with Sammie-Chan about sharing Logan. She may be a tad bit unwilling. But anyways. Write more reviews!

Erik's Eternal Bride: Hello, Sammie-Chan! You finally read my story! And you finally are writing your own! YAY! You need to spend the night more often. It's more fun that way. And we can watch more X-Men. And Underworld. For Lucian goodness. Mwa. And yes, you will get your Logan plushie. After Jinxeh returns them. –sulk– Talk to you in school tomorrow!

Jinxeh: NOOO! YOU SHALL NOT STEAL MY PLUSHIES! –cries– Waah. –sniff– And wow. Five reviews. This is living proof, my friends, on the benefits of reviewing absolutely hilarious stories. The author reads your review, and promptly turns around and reviews your own story five-fold. And really really long reviews, too. I WILL get my plushies back! THEY INSPIRE ME! Along with the goodness that is Pepsi and cheese puffs. And the incense in the art teacher's storeroom. Mwa. And pirates sunbathing (moonbathing?) in Speedos.

I love you all! I will mentally glomp every single one of you! –mental glomps– And anonymously deliver a bouquet of two dozen roses to your front doorstep. With an IOU for a free plushie of your choice. As soon as I get them back from Jinxeh…

On with chapter 7!

**Kopie Liebe Chapter 7**

_Screams of young children ran by her room_ FLASH _Sudden terror completely engulfed her_ FLASH _Tears streamed down her dampened cheeks_ FLASH _Her own screams joined those around her_ FLASH _She stood alone in the hallway_ FLASH _She shrieked at him to stop…she shrieked…shrieked… _

Olivia awoke abruptly to the sounds of her own screaming. Her cinnamon eyes flew open to meet complete darkness as her body writhed in fear, her voice echoing throughout the entire infirmary. Her shrieks gradually faded to a loud panting as the nightmare faded away. She lay on her side, breathing heavily, sudden flashes from her terrifying dream lingering in her mind. _What the hell was _that_ about?_ Olivia screamed at herself in her mind. She had no idea what on earth it meant, so she tried to calm herself down, repeating that it was just a dream, it didn't mean anything, over and over again in her mind.

Still shaking from panic, Olivia's wide brown eyes darted around in the darkness, searching out all bright spots in the room. Finding none, she squeezed her eyes shut, tears brimming on her eyelids. She tried to curl around herself in the fetal position, to protect herself, but the moment she moved her legs, a jolt of excruciating pain flew up her spine. Emitting a sudden loud and pained cry, she left her legs where they were and instead wrapped her arms around herself.

A slow, steady _beep, beep, beep_ from a nearby machine slowly calmed her down. As her breathing gradually began to steady, she recognized the itchy feeling of gauze covering nearly every inch over her skin. She tentatively stretched one arm down along her body, feeling bandages wrapped around her entire form. Both of her legs were wholly wrapped, and the moment she moved her hand to the back of her leg, she felt the terrible pain again, inhaling sharply and biting her lip, instantly withdrawing her curious fingers. Also, she could feel that she was wearing different attire. Instead of the ripped and ruined silk nightgown, she now wore what felt like a knee-length, extra-large T-shirt.

Her tensed muscles slowly relaxed, the effects of the nightmare wearing off. _It was just a dream_… she kept telling herself. _It wasn't real…it was just a dream…_

She had just closed her eyes in attempt to fall back asleep, but she nearly fell off what she was laying on when a door on the other side of the room slid quickly into the wall. Light flooded into the room, casting shadows on everything in its path. Olivia's suddenly startled eyes flew towards the light, the silhouette of a large, rather buff man standing in the doorway, one hand resting on its frame. She couldn't see his features, but she knew he was looking at her, observing her from afar. After a few seconds he stuck his head into the hallway and yelled, "Kerri! She's awake!"

Rushed footsteps could be heard approaching from the hallway, the sound of heeled shoes on a hard floor rapidly becoming louder. A few seconds later, a flustered looking woman swiftly brushed past the man, and headed straight toward Olivia. The entire room suddenly brightened as the lights sensed somebody entering and automatically turned on, casting away the darkness. The man in the doorway turned around and left the room, the doors closing behind him.

The woman slowed her pace as she approached Olivia, her expression softening as she saw the fear in her eyes.

"Don't be afraid, dear, nobody here is going to hurt you," she said gently, trying to comfort her. She smiled kindly at her, preparing for what was bound to be a long conversation.

Olivia's frightened expression slowly diminished into one of anxiety as she timidly asked, "Where am I?"

"Xavier's Institute for 'Gifted Youngsters,' otherwise known as mutants," Kerri answered. Upon seeing her suddenly horrified expression, she quickly added, "As I said, nobody here is going to hurt you. Quite the contrary, in fact; we want to help you." She slanted the top half of the table, turning it into a type of chair which would let Olivia sit up while she examined her.

"How do I know that I'm safe here?" Olivia quietly asked, hugging her arms protectively around her chest.

Kerri dropped her gaze for a moment and sighed. "You'll just have to trust us. We haven't done anything bad to you," she said.

It didn't take a genius to observe that Olivia didn't believe her. The way she rolled her eyes and the obvious distrust in her expression said it all.

Kerri gazed at her in sudden concern, the wheels of her mind automatically creating possibilities of reasons behind her behavior. "You've run into mutants before, haven't you?" she asked gently. The stiffness in her affirmative nod and her sudden cold expression filled her with curiosity, as well as unease. She stopped preparing medical tests for Olivia as she asked softly, "What happened?"

Olivia's stern expression faced the foot of the table, but her eyes glared angrily into a distant corner. "They kidnapped me, the bastards," she said, her voice filled with hatred towards those she spoke about. Seeing Kerri's confused and concerned expression, she went on to describe what she remembered since her last night at home. She left out the parts of her feelings towards Toad; she didn't want anybody's pity or protection. She would be seen as a weakling if they knew how scared she truly was of him. Instead, she made it sound as if she were furious at him; as if she would kill him if she ever saw him again. In truth, she didn't have any idea what she _would_ do if she saw him again, but she didn't say so.

Kerri looked thoughtful as she finished. "Wow. You have been through a lot," she observed. "This Brotherhood…I've heard about them. They're supposed to be disbanded though, ever since they caused the Liberty Island incident,"

"They were the ones behind that?" Olivia asked. She looked surprised. She had no idea they were _that _dangerous.

"Afraid so. They gave all mutants quite an unpleasant reputation afterwards. I had no idea they had gotten back together…" she trailed off. She stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking, before speaking again. "You don't have to worry, though. You're quite safe from them here. I don't know what they want with you, but we'll protect you from them." She smiled kindly, as a mother would to her daughter.

Her face then turned serious as she said, "I am afraid that this Magneto was right about one thing he said to you, however." She stopped, suddenly uneasy.

Olivia looked apprehensive. "What?" she asked sternly, the look in her eyes demanding to know.

Kerri shifted her position, clearly uncomfortable. She kept her face turned towards her hands as she said, "After you were brought in, I tested your blood for infections, and during the testing…" she stopped. She didn't really want to continue, but one look in Olivia's eyes made her finish. "I hope you won't be too upset by this; I know how you reacted after Magneto told you, but…you're a mutant."

TBC

A/N: MWAHAHAHA! An evil place to leave off! This is payback for all those stolen plushies! –evil laughter of DOOM– I'm sorry for the lack of Toad and Kurt, but they'll show up in later chapters. Oh, for all you Logan/OC fans out there, go read **Assignment: Amy** by Erik's Eternal Bride. It's a gooood story. Even though I'm not normally a Logan fan, I recommend this story to anybody who is! And this is where I would be giving you all your free plushies, but JINXEH STOLE THEM FROM ME! WARG! Ok, I'm calming down now. But anyway, R/R! Free huggles from Kurt if you do! (to Jinxeh: HA! I'd like to see you try to steal THOSE!)


	8. The Situation

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own X-Men. Or the Brotherhood. If I did, I would be distracted doing…other things. XD

A/N: Wow. Chapter 7 has only been up for four days, and I already have 10 reviews for it. You guys certainly don't waste any time, do you? –fondly glomps everybody– Keep it up! You make my day brighter! I love you all!

Alright, enough of the mushy stuff. Time to comment on my reviewers:

LadyV77: Yesh, very naughty Jinxeh. I believe Olivia will meet the others very soon, and will become formally introduced to…a special somebody. XD Mwahahahaha.

Erik's Eternal Bride: NOOO! –rescues Toad plushie from storm– MY Toad plushie! –huggles rescued plushie– I'm getting to the fluff, Sammie-Chan. Be patient. Fluffy-filled chapters are most definitely on the to-do list. Mwa. Although you are most certainly getting there faster in your story than I am in mine, but your charrie doesn't have gashes on her legs that need to heal! –sulk–

Jinxeh: HaHA! The tides have turned now, haven't they? I have my plushies and my Kurt back, AND you are Jack Sparrowless! I do believe he is being entertained well… -pokes head in 'secret lair' observes jack completely zonked out with PotC still playing on my TV- Yep. He's having fun. I may be willing to make a trade, but first you need to update your own story. –evil grin of DOOM–

Windy: Hmm. If Jinxeh doesn't have the ultra rare Johnny Depp plushie, then who does? Meh. Glad you like the plot! And you will find out future events soon enough, my friend.

Dark Angel 4523: Aww, your story isn't up yet? –pouts– Darn. I hate waiting. I am not a patient person. No sirree. Yep, Storm most definitely did all that. And I hate her guts for it. But anyway, this is actually the fastest I've added a new chapter, so I'm proud of myself. Whee.

flapjack101: WEEE! More flapjack! –munches on yummyful flapjack– Danke, meine freunde. More reviews! I luffles the flapjack! –glomp–

autumnrocks: Hello again, Amanda. You changed your screen name. Thank you. Yes, I am happy. –pat pat– But, you CALLED ME JENNY! You shall DIE FOR THAT! –pulls out evil stick of DOOM– –WHAP WHAP WHAP– NOBODY gets away with calling me Jenny. –sulk– But anyway. You reviewed again! Yay. I luffles reviews. –GLOMP– Write more! …Please!

Italia12: XD XD You check my story every day? Wow. Thank you for your devotion! –beams– I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long, but I'm writing as often as my schoolwork and Mutt will let me. They do have their limits, however annoying they may be. Keep up the reviews, and I will indeed read your own FF when I find the time!

Kate Van Helsing: XD XD Yesh indeed I left with a cliffhanger. XD You sure you want me to die? Then you won't have anybody to fix that annoying cliffhanger. Well, I fixed it now, but the story would still be unfinished. So don't kill me please! –hides under rock– BTW, I LOVE your screename. Van Helsing is one of my favorite movies, besides X-Men. –GLOMP–

DragonFeather: Wow, you seriously think I kept all the characters in character? –GLOMP– I think I said before, that getting characters OOC is my worst fear. But you've vanquished it! Thank you! –GLOMP AGAIN– Pleeshe keep up the reviews! I luffles reviews! –huggles all reviews–

And I also just might want to state, _Assignment: Amy_ by Erik's Eternal Bride and my story are being woven together. They will fit together plot-wise, although they are focused on different characters. Her story is set a couple months into the future of this one, though, so don't be surprised. So if you see her characters in my story or my characters in hers, that's why. Just so you know!

And keep up the reviews! I love reviews! And updating your stories are even better! –shifty glance at Eternal Bride Jinxeh–

On with chapter 8!

**Kopie Liebe Chapter 8**

The room was dead silent. Kerri could feel Olivia's shocked eyes staring at her as she processed the information. "…What?" she finally asked.

"You probably don't believe me, but it's been proven. I wanted to make sure that your cuts weren't infected, but when I took a sample of your blood…" she apologetically looked at Olivia. "…I discovered the mutant gene. I'm sorry, but it's true." Kerri watched her carefully, expecting her to explode.

Instead, she just looked stunned, as if she had been hit by a two-by-four. "It's been scientifically proven…" she repeated quietly, as if to explain to herself that it was true. "My god," she muttered, slumping her head against the table. "It was true…" she whispered to herself, her shocked expression stuck on her face. "I'm a mutant…"

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Kerri said, trying to cheer her up. "Mutants have very special abilities that make them unique. Despite what the government says about us, only a few use them destructively. Some of us can't use them like that, even if we tried."

Olivia wearily glanced at Kerri. "Like who?" she asked, only partly interested.

Kerri's face turned pink as she glanced at her hands. "Like me," she said. "I can heal people when I touch them, but only during the summer."

"Why only then?" Olivia asked, slowly becoming more fascinated, despite the lingering shock.

"Because I absorb my healing abilities from the light of a summer constellation, Virgo," Kerri explained. "It only works with that energy, though, so it's completely useless during the winter."

"Wow," Olivia said, surprised and interested. She didn't know a mutant could have that kind of power. "So…" she began. "Do all mutants have abilities like that?"

"Not exactly like that, but yes," Kerri nodded, turning back to the medical supplies in front of her. "But you can't control what it is. All mutants were born with their power already decided and inside them; it just doesn't show itself until your body physically matures."

"Around puberty," Olivia translated. She looked thoughtful for a minute as she let Kerri give her a checkup, then asked, "So…do you know what my ability is?"

"Not yet," Kerri answered. Olivia looked disappointed. "But it'll show itself soon enough," she added. "You're past the usual age of discovery, and you most definitely have the gene, so all we need to do is wait. And afterwards, we can give you a proper alias."

"Alias?" Olivia asked.

"Every mutant is given an alias that fits in with their powers," Kerri explained. "They can then decide whether to go by it all the time, just use it as a normal nickname, or strictly use it on missions. We're sometimes given missions to accomplish, such as to stop the bad guys, or to pick up a fellow, lost mutant," she said, explaining Olivia's question before she even asked it.

"So what's your alias?" Olivia asked instead, curious to see what kind of names they were given.

"Nebula," Kerri answered. The response came as a fascinated expression on her patient's young face. "I only use it during missions though. I prefer to use my given name, even though people sometimes like to call me Nebula anyway."

"What is your given name?"

"Kerri. Or Dr. Morgan, to the younger population of this campus," she responded, smiling and gently shaking Olivia's bandaged hand in formal introduction.

"Olivia," Olivia answered, giving her own name in response. She was still in shock from being told she was truly a mutant, but at the same time looking forward to finding out what she would be able to do. It was an odd feeling, both fearing and liking the side of her that she had only just learned about.

"Well, Olivia, now that you know that being a mutant isn't the end of the world," Kerri started, smiling as Olivia chuckled lightly. "We need to talk about your condition."

"Oh?" Olivia asked, raising her eyebrows. "What about it?"

"You do recall what you told me about what happened when you fell out of that window?"

Olivia nodded.

"You said that you cut your legs on the glass. You were right, only the actual injury is much more severe."

Olivia's expression changed from friendly and conversational to concerned as soon as she heard that. "How severe?" she asked, worried.

Kerri again looked uncomfortable. "Extremely, I'm afraid. The gashes you received are exceedingly deep, and will require stitches. You won't be able to use your legs for a good two weeks, when you can then start therapy. You won't be fully healed for at least a month, most likely more."

Olivia furrowed her brow, her brain piecing together the facts and coming to the only reasonable conclusion as she asked, "What are you saying?" She could be wrong, after all. She didn't know how they treated people who were in her position.

Kerri sighed. "I'm saying that you are going to have to stay here at the Institute until you are fully healed. If I could find the mutant gene, human hospitals can also, and who knows how they would treat you."

"So…so I wouldn't be allowed to go home?" Olivia asked, a very small twinge of panic in her voice.

"No. I'm sorry, but we can't allow you to get out of bed until your gashes at least close up. The stitches would help greatly in that, and speed up the process, but you won't be able to walk on your own for quite a while."

Olivia stared at her lap, her mouth gaping slightly. Her eyes were filling with tears, but she blinked them back furiously, determined not to cry in front of this woman, determined not to show any weaknesses. She desperately wanted to go home, to return to her normal life, more than anything. She had completely forgotten about the pain in her legs; her previous conversation with Kerri had distracted her from thinking about it. She also had no idea whatsoever that her injury was that serious. _Glass can be a dangerous hazard_, Olivia thought, smirking darkly at her attempted humor.

"Well," she said, wearing a fake smile. "This would be much easier if this was in July." Olivia smiled wearily at her dark humor, trying and failing miserably to bring some light into the conversation. Kerri gave a weak smile back, understanding her meaning.

"Hey, your time here won't be miserable at all, I can promise you that. The people here are the nicest people you will ever meet," Kerri said, smiling and gently squeezing Olivia's shoulder reassuringly. "Who knows, you may even decide to stay after you can walk again."

"Maybe," Olivia said. She seriously doubted that. Right now, she just wanted to return home. If the cuts on her legs weren't as serious as Dr. Morgan said they were, she would have tried to run away. Even though she had no idea what city she was in, it wouldn't take much to find a map and catch a taxi to head for her closest relative.

"Well, I've stayed down here too long, and I need to let you get your rest." Kerri placed the remaining supplies from the medical tests in their proper homes and flattened the table that served as Olivia's bed back out. "Please do remember, Olivia, to keep your mind open about mutants. You are one yourself, so know that not all of us are evil," she finished with a small smile playing on the corners of her lips, patting Olivia's arm in a friendly way. "Try and get some rest. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." With that, she smiled comfortingly at her, then turned around and headed out of the room. The doors opened for her and closed behind her, leaving Olivia alone with nothing but her confused and wondering thoughts in the empty infirmary.

TBC

A/N: Heey! I actually finished! And earlier than I normally do, too! Please don't tell me this chapter sucked. I'm sorry that it completely lacked characters from the movie, but I'm pretty sure I'll make up for that in the next few chapters. XD Soo. Poor Olivia! She's homesick! But I'll bet you my Mortie plushie that she won't feel so homesick after she gets to know everybody. COUGH COUGH Hehe. Amazing what writing can do to make you feel better. I started writing this in a shitty mood see my LJ, and now I feel great. It's proof! X-Men is therapeutic. I'll keep that in mind. When one is depressed, one should write their X-Men FF. Mwahaha. Anyways, R/R! A boxful of chocolate covered pretzels and caramel and peanut butter filled eggs to those who do so! Along with a free plushie. Your pick of plushies! My treat, since I got them back from Jinxeh! XD XD Chappie 9 coming soon!


End file.
